


Copper Beaches

by 221b_hound



Series: Guitar Man [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Music, hopeful song, lyrics, song from Gladstone's Collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third of the songs referenced in Gladstone's Collar and Mash-Ups an Jams. It wasn't given a context in the story, but in writing the lyric I wanted to refer to John's comment that he used to put all his feelings into songs, but gave it up and did medicine instead, so that everything he feels is channelled into other things now. So this song sort of reflects the point at which I think 18 year old John stopped being angry with an uncaring world and chose a new direction for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copper Beaches

A seaside in rain and a hollow in the heart  
And sand is a grave for rocks and bone  
Smashed up by the tide and time  
An ancient stage  
Where we’ll go with age  
and we always go alone

And the sun’s going down and it's bleeding into  
An ocean to swallow the sorrow down  
And the bronze on the water and silver horizon  
In the blazing light, I keep my eyes on  
the copper that’s staining the place where I stand  
I’m on firmer ground in this copper sand. 

It's nothing to anyone how old is the earth  
It's nothing to the sea that my mother gave birth  
And the sun doesn't care if I live or die  
But it's such a beautiful sky

And everyone’s bleeding and lonely and scared  
And the world wouldn’t notice if anyone cared  
But we do  
And we’re too small to matter to oceans and skies  
And our hearts are too broken to love after lies  
But we do  
But we do

This tiny heart in the burning world  
Is finding a flame in these copper beaches  
the sun doesn't care if I live or die  
But It's such a beautiful sky

And everyone’s bleeding and lonely and scared  
And the world wouldn’t notice if anyone cared  
But we do  
And we’re too small to matter to oceans and skies  
And our hearts are too broken to love after lies  
But we do  
But we do

**Author's Note:**

> Like Sharp and Empty House, I've attempted to write a melody for this. It's not what you'd call good, but hey, I'm anon, it makes me marginally braver. If you'd like to see how much of a songwriter I'm not but you're curious, [ you can listen to the song on Tumblr](http://221b-hound.tumblr.com/post/93735170955/copper-beaches-a-guitar-man-song-in-the-guitar). 
> 
> It's just my quavery voice, I'm afraid. I no longer own an instrument, having given up the piano 35 odd years ago. If you listen to it, please try not to be brutal in your feedback.


End file.
